Unwanted and Uninvited
by Rivaille69Jaeger
Summary: Eren is a high schooler with a disturbing secret. Under his mask of popularity, academic success, and constant happiness, he is actually a victim… of rape. Or rather… he became one. Levi is a very… intense LA teacher… what happens when Eren gets a panic attack when in detention with Levi?
1. Happenstance

"Good job, as usual."

"Thanks, Mr. Ackerman."

I bit my lip as I descended from the stage of the whiteboard, having presented my poem to the class. Armin smiled at me as I sat down in my desk next to him, as usual.

"That was really good, Eren!"

I whispered a thanks, and turned my attention back to Mr. Ackerman. If one didn't pay attention in his class, it would be the last thing he would do. He wasn't a particularly strict teacher, but if you didn't know what he was talking about, you were done for. It wouldn't be surprising if Mr. Ackerman had a case of OCD to go with his intimidating air. He would forbid snacks in the Language Arts classroom for the fear of crumbs being left on the desks; students were forbidden from drawing on the desks; the doors to the classroom were to be kept closed at all time; or if one sat on the desks, they would face a great (currently unknown) danger.

On second thought... Mr. Ackerman could probably be considered a strict teacher.

"There's a poetry competition coming up soon, taking place at this school. If any of you brats want to audition for it, then go to the music room at lunch on Thursday."

Mr. Ackerman's narrowed eyes scanned the room. I felt an unfamiliar and surprising pang as his eyes rolled over me. Was it fear? Yes… it most likely was. Mr. Levi Ackerman was a pretty scary person.

The bell rang, or rather, buzzed.

"That concludes today's class. Pack up and leave."

Finally, the day was over. Mondays really were the longest day of the week. Or at least, it felt like that.

"Eren," Armin poked my shoulder to get my attention, "The squad was going to go to Connie's house today. You coming?"

"Oh," I frowned, trying to recall my schedule back at home. I had nothing to do today, but I didn't feel like going to Connie's house. So I half-assed an excuse, "I'm a bit busy today, so I won't be able to make it. Sorry!" I grinned at the end, secretly hoping I got through to him.

And I did. The small pout on Armin's face was undeniably cute, and that was coming from me; I was straighter than a ruler. I laughed and patted his shoulder in mock remorse.

"Well… I've gotta go, Armin." I stood up abruptly, rattling the desk slightly. " See you tomorrow!"

He waved a silent goodbye, packing up his notebook.

I sighed happily as I made my way through the congested hallway. Typical high school. There was never any walking room after last period, let alone at lunch. I usually didn't even bother going to my locker at lunchtime for my health's sake. I would just head to the coffee shop down the street with the squad. But there was no choice when it came to after school. There was no choice but to shove through the crowd now.

As I neared my locker, I noticed a very agitated-looking Jean at his.

"Locker problems?" I had to yell over the sound of stampeding high schoolers.

"Shut up, Eren!" He growled right back at me. "We're all heading to Connie's house today; you gonna show up this time?"

"Ah, no." I declined, waving my hand in front of my face. "Busy."

"...Ok, well see you later…"

"Bye, Horseface."

He was too deaf to hear me as he roughed his way out through the crowd.

Sometimes I wonder how Jean and I even became friends.

I haphazardly grabbed a binder from my locker and stuffed it in my backpack, not caring what subject it was for. I had no homework, but I simply needed to show my dad that I was doing work. Suddenly feeling impatient, I pushed through the crowds after locking my locker. Sometimes it could get seriously irritating to have to struggle your way throughout the school hallways.

Shoving open the heavy doors to the exit, I took a deep breath of fresh air. Who knew being caught in the crowd could make you so claustrophobic!

"Eren, are you going home?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I already knew who it was before turning around.

"Yes, Mikasa. Text me what time you're gonna get home so I can tell Dad." I sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of my nose. Dad's gonna be pissed.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Eren."

I was walking before she could finish her sentence. I waved a hand, acknowledging her as I put in my earbuds. There was a bus stop near the school, and I hadn't brought my bike, so I headed in that direction. I had some extra change, anyway.

(‿ˠ‿) ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

As I stepped off the bus, I immediately knew something was wrong. I didn't recognize where I was. Had I taken the wrong bus? Pulling out a single earbud, I looked around. Indeed, I didn't know where I was. Looking behind me, I realized that the bus had left as well. Taking a few steps away from the road, I sat down on a bench. I checked my phone, wondering if I should call someone.

 _Shit._

It was dead.

I took a deep breath as panic bubbled in my chest, threatening to boil over. Trying to calm myself, I took my head in my hands. There was no use panicking. I needed to keep cool.

I assessed my situation. I was alone, in an only slightly crowded area. There was a busy road beside me. The streets were lined with shops. That meant I was most likely in downtown somewhere. Had I fallen asleep on the bus? No… I wasn't sitting down, that was impossible. I had just taken the wrong bus, then. My phone was dead, so there was no means of communication. I would just have to use someone's phone to call Mikasa or something.

I stood up, building up the courage to ask someone to borrow a phone. The problem was, everyone was so… unapproachable. They either looked like drug dealers, or super-rich businessmen. There was no sign of someone my age. I pouted slightly, grabbing my backpack and heading towards the nearest shop.

"Hey, kid."

I turned around instinctively. Sure enough, he was looking at me. He was neither businessman nor homeless. He looked just like a regular guy- a good guy.

"You looked a little lost… Need a lift?"

My mouth went dry. My parents had told me to never accept an offer of this sort.

"U-uh, no thanks…" I shook my head, "I'll figure it out, thanks."

I offered a smile, and he laughed loudly.

"Oh sorry! I must have sounded so creepy! A stranger just coming up to you and asking you if you wanted to get into his car!" He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry!"

I awkwardly laughed along with him, half wanting him to leave, while the other half of me wanted to get that ride.

"C-could I borrow your phone? I just need to make a phone call."

He faltered, but only slightly. I thought nothing of it.

"Oh yeah," He pointed behind him with his thumb, "I just left it by my bag, by that coffee place there. D'you just wanna follow me there?"

I didn't even hesitate. I nodded, following his lead as he walked casually down the street. I looked around, taking the time to calm myself down. To my right, there was a scrapbooking store, ahead there was a bookstore, behind me there was the bus stop and a small police station. I frowned; hadn't he said that his phone was by the coffee shop? I stopped, searching for the coffee shop that he was referring to.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

My eyes went wide, and I shook my head, indicating it was nothing. He came closer to me, scowling. My heart lurched and I took a step backwards.

"You realized, didn't you." He growled at me, and I bit back a yelp. _Shit._ I should have known. What do I do now?

The unnamed man grabbed my forearm and dragged me towards his car.

"S-stop! I just remembered w-what bus I need to take!"

He smirked viciously and tightened his grip on my wrist before replying.

"That's alright, kid. I can just drive you home."

I yanked my arm, and gasped when his iron grip didn't let go. I felt my cheeks heating up as I resisted the man.

"I-I'll call my parents!"

He still didn't falter; in fact he began to chortle as he dragged me.

"Your phone is dead, you liar."

He unlocked his white car with tinted windows. I yanked my arm back the moment he loosened his grip to open the door. This time I succeeded. I didn't hesitate to start backing away. He looked at me with menacing eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek to contain a small sob.

"If you run, I'll never let you go," The man smirked when I froze, "I'll follow you home. You won't be safe at school, for I'll be there, watching you. You are never gonna be alone, because I'll be outside your window. I'll show up again when you least expect it." He took a threatening step towards me, "You'd better get in this car, if you know what's good for you, kid."

It was over. I could either get in the car and do what he wants, or be paranoid for the rest of my life. Was I kidding myself? It's not like I even had a choice to begin with. He probably had his eyes on me the moment I stepped off that bus. Still, I took a step back. I didn't want to do this.

The man laughed as he noticed my internal conflicts beginning to show on my expression. He once again grabbed my arm and dragged me into the car, met with little resistance on my part.

He walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat, pulling the door shut behind him.

"We're gonna have so much fun together."

Then it all turned black.


	2. Gash

(˃̥̥ω˂̥̥̥)

TRIGGER WARNING!

━(◯Δ◯∥)━

I awoke to a splitting headache. I was no longer in a car. I was lying on a cold floor. I couldn't feel my arms. I shook them, and realized that they were chained to the wall behind me. I opened my eyes, and it was still dark. I was blindfolded. I moved my legs, and they bumped into something soft. Cringing heavily, I tucked my legs underneath myself. I felt the wetness of drool gather in the corner of my mouth, only to be soaked up by the gag.

How had I gotten here? I was just going home on the bus, and I'd gotten lost, so after asking to borrow someone's phone… Oh. The man must have taken me home. Now what was I going to do? The long postponed tears now slid onto my cheeks, only some being absorbed by the rag covering my eyes.

I felt panic set in with awareness. I struggled against the bondage and sobbed loudly. I found that the gag was attached to the wall, as I could not move my head at all. I screamed, unable to form words as the situation fed my hysteria. I was kicking and shrieking, my feet brushing up against something each time I flexed. Suddenly there was a slap on my cheek. I went abruptly, and completely, silent.

"So you've woken up."

I sobbed, grinding on the roped gag until my teeth were sore. I shook my head, trying to loosen the binds on my head.

I heard a sick chuckle and felt a pinch on my thigh. That's when I realized I was completely naked. I lost it. I kicked out with my legs and heard a grunt when the sole of my foot connected. So I aimed there over and over, until I was red from the lack of oxygen. I felt an acute painful sensation slicing into my thigh and screamed at the top of my lungs.

When I finally ran out of air, his hands wrapped around my throat. I choked, unable to get any air.

"Don't fucking mess with me, kid."

I couldn't breath. My lungs were empty. I wanted him to _stop_.

 _Stop. I can't breathe. Make it STOP. LET GO._

Finally, he let go, but I still couldn't take in a breath. I was silently choking. The gag had shifted, blocking my entire airflow. I couldn't even cry. My face was turning purple. I once again began to kick, however multiple times more weakly. My toes nudged at him once more. This time, begging, rather than savage.

 _Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe._

My vision turned spotty with dots of beige, yellow, navy.

My head was buzzing, and I felt copious amounts of tears dribble out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

My thigh was stinging, and my throat screaming.

 _I can't breathe._

 _Please._

The gag was removed.

I took a deep, raw, heaving breath and coughed, having taken in too much air at once.

The sick man chuckled at my violent hacking, and rubbed my shivering back.

"Careful, kid. I don't want you dying before I've had my fun." He held something up to my mouth and I sniffed, not trusting him in the least. He spoke, "It's water. Drink it, now or never."

Trying to lean forward, I gulped frantically as he tipped the contents into my mouth. I gagged as a small, solid object bumped with the back of my throat, but I swallowed. He didn't stop until the cup was empty, and I was sputtering wetly. I coughed once, twice, then took a deep breath. The musky air irritated my throat, but I said nothing.

"What a good boy. So obedient." He chuckled and caressed my head. I jerked away from him, half in fear, half in rage. He tsked and gripped me by the hair. "You should know better by now, kid. You've got nothing but the duty to submit to me."

I felt a wet poking on my thigh and sobbed aloud. The tears began to flow once more. The man let go of my head and trailed a finger over my mouth.

"Such a pretty mouth," He said as he stuck the tip between my lips, "I wonder if you can put it to use…"

I pulled my away jerkily. I groaned in pain as the back of my head hit the wall. There was no chuckle this time. The man grabbed my head and tilted it upwards. He began to smear wetness on my bottom lip. I pursed my lips tightly.

I had no doubts of what was going to happen. His dick was prodding at my mouth and I refused to open up.

"Open up, kid. It's better for you that way."

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. However, the grip on my head tightened, pulling my hair. Still, I struggled. Only when his other hand wrapped lightly around my neck did I stop moving.

"Please, stop." I begged in a voice that wasn't mine. It was too hoarse, too… broken.

"It's gonna be okay, kid. You'll enjoy it." When I still hesitated, he moved his hand from my neck to my jaw, gripping tightly. "Do what I say. It's good for you."

Reluctantly, I opened my mouth very slightly. I didn't want to be put through that much pain again…. Not that this would be any better.

As his dick entered my wet mouth, he groaned before saying, "If you bite, you're gonna die."

Not that I was thinking about biting anyways.

He pulled my head inwards as he thrusted forwards. I breathed in the putrid scent of his pubic hair through my nose as he held me against his hips tightly. His dick nudged at the back of my throat and I gagged slightly. His hands dug into my skull as he pulled back and slammed back into my mouth, inciting a yelp. He grunted at the vibrations and contractions of my throat. I swallowed, pulling a moan out of the nameless man. He pulled all the way out and thrusted back in roughly. He began to fuck my head at a punishing pace. He was grunting with each thrust, moaning every time I swallowed.

"You feel so good."

I had stopped crying midway.

"Swallow once more for me, kid."

I did as he asked. He growled and grabbed the back of my neck, forcing me to stay, my face tightly pressed against his pubic hair. I choked on his dick, struggling for breath once more. I couldn't breathe as he grinded against my face. I turned my face to the side, fighting for a single breath. He sighed regretfully, and slapped my face, hard. I yelped as my head hit the wall, making me slightly dizzy. While I was vulnerable, he grabbed my jaw and turned my head.

He went on his knees to get down to my level as he spoke, "You're so good, kid. Your mouth… But can you do a little better?"

I shook my head, still blind and sobbing. He stroked my cheek, loosening the blindfold before removing it completely. I squeezed my eyes shut, before squinting them open.

"Welcome to the real world, kid."

I pulled my legs inward, suddenly feeling the urge to hide my junk from this man. He only chuckled and roughly pulled them apart, agitating the still-bleeding knife wound on my thigh. He trailed a finger, featherlike, down my chest, tweaking my nipples as he went. Down my stomach, tugging at my treasure trail, pulling a whimper from my lips. I bit my lip as he stroked two fingers along the length of my cock.

"Such a cute little dick… I wonder if it works the way it's supposed to."

I lurched away from him when he said those words. There was no way in hell I would be touched by this monster. Before I could scream at him to stop, the touch was gone.

"Oh well," He said, pulling away, "That's going to have to wait for another time. I have other plans for you today."

He bent my legs upwards, exposing my most private and dirty place. As he poked a finger beneath my balls, he grinned and looked up at my terrified expression.

"What's your name, kid?"

Should I tell him? Did he even count as a stranger anymore? Should I get his name first? Did it even matter anymore?

"Ere-" The exploratory finger abruptly thrust into the hole before I could finish. I screamed, cutting off my own sentence.

"Oh… I see," He laughed aloud, "Eren! What a _beautiful_ name." He emphasized with a press further of his finger. I clenched my hole, trying to push him out. However, all that accomplished was a twitch of his dick.

"Ah… so tight," He muttered, wriggling his finger so that it was deep enough to the first knuckle. I groaned painfully as it made further progress. He only cackled, "Still a virgin, eh Eren?"

I didn't even bother nodding, instead, I decided to lash out at him, "I'm not fucking gay like you!"

He laughed out loud at that. He abruptly sobered and replied, "I'm not gay. I like little girls just as much as tiny rascals like you!"

At that, he shoved his finger in all the way, before pulling it out. I cried out loudly at the painful friction it caused on my delicate hole.

"No use preparing you any further without lube," The man said, grabbing my chin, "It's gonna hurt like hell either way."

"Please, stop." I whispered in fear. This was going way too far. I had been gagged, blindfolded, chained, choked, mouth-raped, and now…

He only snorted and positioned himself for entry.

"Say your prayers."

Then he pushed in.

I screamed, a bloodcurdling, shrill sound, and grappled at the wall with my chained hands. I thrashed as he pressed in harder, faster. It felt as if I was being ripped in half. He pushed in balls deep, only staying still for a moment before pulling out completely. I lied there sobbing loudly, struggling against the chains while trying fruitlessly to kick him away. Suddenly he thrusted forward, pushing all the way in one strong, fast stroke. I yelled at the sharp, splitting sting it caused to my hole. I was wailing, hiccuping with every strong thrust. He rutted into my raw hole with force, chasing his finish.

Finally, when he came, he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me against him by my hips. Finally, it was over.

He pulled out, and I looked down to see his dick streaked with scarlet. I gagged, leaning to the side to throw up. I had eaten nothing earlier, so I was dry heaving as the man tended to his dick. My chest moved up and down with every heaving breath I took.

"Alright. I'm gonna untie you now, Eren." He said after pulling on a pair or jeans.

I didn't respond.

He gently took off the shackles and brought my hands down with surprising tenderness. I was disgusted, but too weak to do a thing.

"You were such a good boy, Eren. I hope I can see you again."

So he said before pressing a moist rag to my mouth and nose.

 **Please drop a comment!**

 **I'm sorry Eren baby**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I've got an account for , so I'll be switching to that website now… It's waaay more convenient for me, so sorry for the inconvenience for you. :3

I've changed the title of this story to 'the wrong bus' on Archiveofourown…

Meet me there!

/users/Rivaille69Jaeger/works


End file.
